Dominik Meysner
Dominik Meysner (Cyrillic: Доминик Мейснер) is a Larenzian career soldier who fought during the Second War of Reclamation. He was born to Albajarian refugees escaping the violence that plagued the nation, and orphaned when they were killed by roaming bands of ultranationalists. He was adopted by two scientists from earth and briefly studied aerospace engineering before turning his sights towards military service. It was found he was a talented and skilled soldier, and promptly joined the Rapid Response Group of the Larenzian Armed forces to fight in both Albajaria and Felcrin. As though his life wasn't crazy enough. Accounts Early Life Dominik Meysner Was born September 13, 2160. The Albajarian Ultranationalist insurgency was at its peak, and many of the locals could no longer stand the violence and poverty it had wrought. Many of the locals struggled to find a place in their destitute society, and thus fled. Dominik's birth parents were one of the many unknown people to have attempted so and joined a refugee party to escape the violence that had plagued the former empire for decades. Their destination was the legation states, a safe haven controlled largely by Commonwealth forces to house and feed any incoming escapees. The Ultranationalist, a militant group who wished to return the nation to its former glory, considered any fleeing locals to be traitors to their nation, and sent death squads to hunt them down. As such, large concentrations of these bandits can be found roaming the landscapes that separated the states from the rest of the continent. The fleeing group was found, and a firefight ensued, with the couple gunned down. Their were a few survivors, and the nameless infant was one of them. Now a refugee wandering the camps, he was adopted by a scientist from Earth and grew up on the sparsely populated island of Kravenchka, part of the greater island chain of Larenzis north of continental Albajaria. Kravenchka was a small island, with its economy consisting of fishing and the agriculture merely enough to feed locals. It occasionally acted as a resting point for weary sailors traversing the sea. But one aspect that stood out was that it was for a few decades the new home for arriving scientists, engineers and other brilliant minds that needed distance from the local population such that they may perform their work undisturbed. It was a safe haven from the threats that any apprehensive politician or onlooker with a little too much power who may harbor distrust towards the information the alien beings would carry. Dominik's adoptive mother was Zvezdelina Cherenkova, a mathematician, physicist and technical adviser from Bulagaria who was tasked with helping the greatest minds in the commonwealth up to speed with modern science. While not married she was dating Pavel Meysner, a Russian shuttle pilot that piloted a flight to Verdeckt and now lives the rest of his life running security details for the earthlings who traveled abroad. While the two never married due to Pavel being away for extended periods of time, at many instances he acted as a ad-hoc father figure for the young Azraelan. The children of many more earthlings who were born and grew up on site were his company, making him one of the few members of the native species on sight. Outside the facility however, a few hundred of the native population made their lives fishing and farming in a small but sustained economy. These people were welcoming, and regularly mingled with the alien population. Dominik along with the many children lived an easy and cushy life. The research facility, which acted also as a boarding school for their young was well kept and comfortable. Dominik however was effectively a teacher's pet, being educated under the watchful eye of Zvezdelina, or at least grew him up in a scenario where it was valued. The young azraelan was shown to be reasonably skilled in mathematics, and history later in his life, however lacking in literature. He enjoyed meeting up with the natives, and often times watched them do their work and played with the children as one of the few azraelans. Otherwise, he was quite the introvert, spending time playing video games or reading non fiction. With it, his first step towards his military career arguably began when he was alone with his father. Being of russian descent, Pavel would talk occasionally of humanity's greatest achievments, and particularly that of his country's own. It wouldn't be long before Dominik would learn of the Wright Brothers and their momentous first flight in 1903 along with the first aeroplanes that Verdeckt natives flew years ago. As such immediately took a particular interest in aircraft, mainly rocketry and aeroplanes and told his parents he wished to go into aerospace engineering from a young age. Zvezdelina was a professor and often times advised specific personnel and peoples of position on the sciences. These are often times well to do engineers and scientists of local origin who were tasked with upholding the infrastructure and further development of Verdeckt's civilization. This isn't necessarily leading a classroom but rather assisting locals with ongoing projects. This was of course until she made a career change, and moved to Felcrin where she would teach Mathematics and Physics. Seeing that she was the only guardian the azraelan had year round, he would move there at the age of twelve. Unlike Larenzis, Felcrin was much more well populated especially with the native species. While visually people looked at him normally, not a single person would understand the language he talked to his mother and father with; Russian and English. Dominik had to be home schooled for the remainder of his education, at least until he spoke Felcrin proper (which is funnily enough, the Lingua Franca of Verdeckt). He began his highschool years with an average start, his interests focused on more grounded subjects that was expected of a geek like him. History, science, mathematics and the sorts piqued his interest with relative ease. But like many soldiers of his kind, the Commonwealth wars were the most interesting to him. The Levneranian Commonwealth was a defense pact of sorts, accentuating aspects of anti slavery and basic human rights for those who live under it's authority. Covering many nations including kingdoms, republics and confederations, the origins of the commonwealth was rather simple. Albajaria was the previous dominant power of the planet, an empire where the sun wouldn't set. And like many nations of old, much of the hard work was handled by slaves and their master. These things happen, and likewise an international effort to quel such an immoral method had taken hold, and numerous resistance groups sprung up, beating back the empire into it's heartlands. And this alone wasn't the only major war Dominik would know of. When Dominik learned of earth's greater history, military history became another source of curiosity for the young boy, and not just any, but Earth's military history. Pavel prior to having the brief career as a cosmonaut, was a pilot for the Russian Armed Forces. Earth's strong development at the time and state of post-scarcity meant there was no conflict, but he knew his trade very well. The wolf was proud of it, and he was privy to talking about the Great Patriotic War to the young Dominik in greater detail than what most advisers were willing to explain. While the evils of National Socialism, and the crimes of the Nazi Regime were not hidden to textbooks of public education, details or more specifically mere images that may strike fear into the local population are only revealed to members of power such as Andar himself. Weapons however were a huge red flag, as all weapons development in Verdeckt must happen under their own steam. Images featuring this equipment may give way to the next step of development, and thus were barred. Dominik view Pavel as his father, and as a result felt an urge to continue this legacy. He likened the struggles of the people of the commonwealth to the people who were oppressed in Earth. Black slaves in America, the people starved to death by the Nazis. When he graduated high school, instead of chasing higher education, he joined the Larenzis Armed Forces as part of the Commonwealth and sought to fight in the major hot zones of the ongoing insurgency. Much to his mother's dismay, he was successful. Operations in Southern Felcrin Felcrin, a roughly Australia sized continent located in the southern hemisphere of Verdeckt was a tumultuous part of the world. A major part of Albajaria's former empire, many wealthy landownd\ers and slavc\ers made their living in this area, key industries being minding and shipbuilding. During the Levneranian-Albajarian wars it was home to many shipbuilders, and as such as a major component to the war effort and home to many of the ultranationalist leaders that fought against the nations that sought to quell the invading revolutionaries. Dominik learned of these in his reading, and uniquely believed in a parallel between this event and that of the Second World War. For decades, Felcrin was a hotspot of the Albjarian counterinsurgency. Descendants of these slavers and landowners would fight, demanding the restoration of their way of life and their means of attaining wealth and prosperity. Immediately as young Dominik finished his education, he would join the Larenzian armed forces, one of the most devoted member of the commonwealth.